Good things happens
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: En ocasiones, quizás todo lo que se necesita para avanzar es un pequeño golpe de suerte, e incluso un evento desafortunado puede llevar a un gran final. Iván/Pao-lin.


Momento de inspiración random es random (?) oh well, no hace mucho terminé de ver este anime y me encantó un montón, todos los personajes se ganaron mi kokoro y espero poder dedicarles a todos ellos aunque sea un fic porque se lo merecen, cucadas ultra monas.

De momento se me ocurrió algo de este par, que amor que son, ¡se me hacen tan mega tiernos juntos! Por lo que espero les guste el fic, es cortito pero _creo_ que logré capturar sus personalidades… _creo_ ;_; si no lo hice pueden regañarme todo lo que quieran. En fin, los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, super sfw así que adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece, es de los awesomes de Sunrise que no se cansan de hacer animes geniales, los amo con toda mi alma, solo hago esto porque adoro escribir y no recibo nada a cambio además de los comentarios que gusten dejarme, 'nuff said.

**X**

Ese día el movimiento había estado un tanto lento, apenas habían recibido una llamada para un robo y ya tres de sus compañeros se habían acercado para atender el problema, por lo que Iván se mantenía tranquilo en esos momentos, simplemente intentando buscando más tácticas con las que poder lucirse: desde que su poder como NEXT no era de lo más sobresaliente (y aunque había aprendido por supuesto, a apreciarlo de ese modo) le gustaba al menos buscar maneras viables de ayudar a sus compañeros, y ¿por qué no? Lucirse en frente de la cámara, ese era todo el objetivo principal después de todo.

Por ahora, estaba sentado en el suelo del gimnasio, pensando en que nueva rutina hacer mientras subía y bajaba a ritmo lento una pesa con su brazo derecho, tan perdido estaba que ni siquiera detectó que alguien más estaba irrumpiendo en el, hasta ahora, solitario salón.

Pao-lin se encontraba un tanto cansada, hace un rato había sido llamada para atender una emergencia la cual le hizo ganar bastantes puntos, aunque ahora se había tomado un momento para descansar, sin embargo no vio esto como algo productivo lo cual la llevo hasta el gimnasio; quería entrenar un rato con la soga, no podía permitirse perder habilidad, no ahora que le estaba yendo bastante bien.

Al ver que no estaba sola sonrió ampliamente ¡qué bueno! Así incluso podría practicar un rato con su inesperado acompañante: Iván, a sus ojos, era una persona muy dulce, definitivamente le agradaba por ello sumado a su valentía, con el pasar del tiempo había cambiado mucho… no, ese término no se le ajustaba, en su caso quedaba mucho mejor "madurar", y de esa forma simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido a sus ojos.

… Un momento ¿en que estaba pensando? La pequeña rubia sacudió la cabeza, esa clase de pensamientos eran bastante extraños en realidad. A fin de cuentas decidió acercársele, sin ser consiente que el chico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le había notado.

- ¡Origami! Llegaste tempra… - a sus palabras le siguieron un leve gritito: Iván, del susto, había dejado caer la pesa al suelo de una forma no muy cómoda que se diga, de manera que acabó por lastimarse la muñeca atinando a tomarla con la surda mientras se quejaba del dolor - ¡¿estás bien?!

- Dragon kid… no te o-oí entrar – exclamó un tanto avergonzado por su estupidez, mientras sentía que el dolor de muñeca le estaba matando – no te preocupes, n-no es nada…

- ¡Pero ni siquiera puedes soltarte la mano! – era evidente que no podía dejarle así, y menos sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber hecho notar su presencia de alguna otra manera, así que se agachó un poco y tomo la muñeca contraria examinándola, se veía roja y un tanto inflamada – Oh diantres… ven, hay que curarte esto

- No es necesario Dragon kid en serio no es nada…

- No me convence eso, anda por favor – y luego de insistir un buen par de veces, acabo convenciendo al muchacho, no de muy buena gana, a ayudarle a sanar aquella torcedura.

En el gimnasio había un pequeño y útil botiquín de primeros auxilios, Pao-lin hizo uso de el tomando un par de gasas y el des inflamatorio, con eso sería suficiente ¿verdad? Al menos eso esperaba.

Con delicadeza, se acercó a él, ciertamente no era la chica más femenina de todas y eso lo tenía bastante claro, pero en casos como ese podía hacer una excepción, mas sabiendo que si era muy brusca podría lastimarle ¡y no permitiría eso! Mientras limpiaba el área y aplicaba el des inflamatorio, el chico sentía las mejillas arder un intenso rojo no muy seguro del porqué: era una mezcla entre la vergüenza de su estúpido error y el hecho de que ella lo cuidara de esa forma; le parecía muy tierno de su parte.

Acabado todo, Pao-lin dejo un fuerte pero no demasiado incomodo vendaje rodeando la muñeca de Iván, quien empezaba a sentir alivio en sus tendones lastimados, seguramente, en un rato, el dolor habría desaparecido por completo.

- Muchas gracias –atinó por decir al fin, mirándola aun con el sonrojo marcado en sus pálidas mejillas – no tenías porqué tomarte tantas molestias, Dragon kid

- N-No fue nada – ante tan sincera afirmación, también las mejillas de ella se tintaron en un suave rojo, la verdad lo había hecho porque no se habría perdonado dejarlo simplemente así –Quiero decir, somos compañeros ¿no? Se supone que debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros y también tuve algo de culpa por entrar así derrepente

- No tienes la culpa de nada, fui un tonto al no notar tu presencia, aunque siento que es raro ya que es difícil no notarte – frente a tal declaración, ambos desviaron la mirada ¿Qué fue eso? El corazón de la chica derrepente empezó a latir con fuerza sin ninguna razón que pudiera entender, de algún modo, eso la había hecho muy feliz –n-no quise decir nada malo Dragon kid yo solo… quiero decir… llamas la atención… si e-eso

- Pues, gracias – susurró acomodando su cabello detrás de oído sin poder mirarle aun al rostro, sin notar la cercanía entre ambos, al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos claros del otro, mirándose de esa manera por un par de minutos… hasta que un ruido los distrajo

- ¡Dragon kid! Aquí estabas, Blue rose y yo te buscamos por todo… - Fire emblem detuvo su perorata, al igual que la no muy habladora Karina que estaba a su lado, al ver la cercanía de ambos jóvenes rostros, al igual que el rubor en sus mejillas – parece que les interrumpimos chicos

- ¡Idiota, que haces! – las mejillas de la cantante también se sonrojaron un poco, se estaba haciendo ideas equivocas en cuanto a ambos chicos al verlos de esa forma, y ahora temía haberlos interrumpido – lo siento chicos, de verdad – de esa manera jaloneo a Fire emblem junto con ella, dejando que la puerta automática se cerrara dejando a dos avergonzados adolescentes dentro del gimnasio, ahora sí, hechos un completo tomate

- ¿Q-Que fue eso? –se cuestionó Pao-lin, pensando que le debía a sus "compañeras" una explicación después de semejante escena, no quería malos entendidos después de todo

- No tengo idea… -susurró el muchacho, dejando caer una toalla sobre sus hombros, mientras se levantaba del suelo dispuesto a salir de ahí, ya habían sido demasiadas metidas de pata por un día

- ¿Te vas?

- Si… creo que iré a descansar ya hasta mañana – dio la vuelta a su rostro, sonriéndole a ella tranquilamente, quien correspondió el gesto tranquilamente – Dragon kid…

- ¿Dime?

- Puedes… puedes llamarme Iván si quieres, no me molestaría en lo absoluto – la muchacha parpadeó un par de veces ¿era ese un gesto de confianza? Felizmente, asintió varias veces, mientras el chico encontraba ese gesto muy tierno de su parte

- Si es así, por favor dime Pao-lin de ahora en adelante ¿ok?

- Claro, si te hace feliz – exclamó simplemente, pero antes de salir sacó valor de donde no tenía – Pao-lin ¿no te gustaría ir por un helado? Yo invito, q-quiero decir es mi agradecimiento

- No veo porque no – vale, para que iba a negarlo, estaba feliz, de algún modo le hacía ilusión poder tomar algo con su compañero, aunque eso solo le daría más alas a Nathan y Karina.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, eso no le importaba nada, no después de que Iván se halla abierto aunque sea un poco más ante ella, definitivamente todo eso valía la pena.


End file.
